Journey Home
by Peaceably
Summary: Kei is actually Katsuo Renato Hamato and is Raphael's eldest son but was kidnapped at a young age by the foot and was raised in believing he was a orphan. He knows that they hold back information and they steal kids from their families so he guesses that he might have a family out there and have a true name instead of only a first name. TMNT. Hope you enjoy. :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Familiar Faces and Chance Encounters.

It is a cold fall night in New York. I pull my jacket together a bit more as I walk along the roof tops. Tonight is one of the nights the foot clan didn't need me in anything so I went out for a walk in normal cloths. The ninja uniforms are scratchy and I hate the stupid thing. I shove my hands into my pockets and look up at the full moon in the sky. I wonder what my parents look like. Did they give me a name? I wish I knew cause even though the name Kei is cool it would be nice to know what my real name is. I get a urge to start drawing so I sit down and take out the sketch book I made for myself and a pencil and start to doodle. I draw images I see in my mind of little kids and adults. I think they are early memories from when I was little. The one I draw the most is a little girl that looks around one. I stop drawing and stare at the girl in the sketch. I wonder who she is? A sister? A friend? I get a little frustrated and put my sketch book away. I need to clear my head a bit. I look down into an alley and I see a girl that has a turtle like appearance similar to mine only I have a shell. Her hair is a medium brown shade and her bangs are died a bright blue shade. She looks around fourteen. Even so her body is well developed. I try to get a better look at her face from where I am at but it is difficult. I notice that some guys come out of a side alley and try to talk to her. She is ignoring them and tries to walk a bit faster hoping they will leave her alone. Smart. It would be smarter to run though. One of them grabs her arm and I get angry for some reason. Before I know what I am doing I am down there and I hit him in the face knocking him out cold. His friends stare at him for a minute then run off. W-why did I do that?  
"W-who are you?" I hear her ask me. Her voice sounds soft and sweet. I turn around and look at her. I almost stumble backwards. S-she looks like the little girl. Granted she is older but…. I swallow nervously and rub the back of my neck blushing slightly. "Kei.. my name is Kei." I look at my feet and kick a small rock. What are the chances I meet someone that looks like somebody I drew. Slim chance to none.  
"Kei.. Do you have a last name?" She asks again. I shake my head no. I look back at her. Her eyes match the color of her bangs. She's; really beautiful. Almost like a angel or something.  
She smiles at me," Well, my name is Mitsuko Hamato. Thank you for helping me." She is a... HAMATO~!? The Hamato's are the enemy of the foot clan. I take a step back. "Um, it was nothing... I gotta get home... Maybe I'll catch you later?" I say to be polite. She smiles and nods. "I'd like that. I hope it is when I don't need being saved." She kisses my cheek. "Bye" She says and walks off towards her home. "Bye" I say barely above a whisper as I touch my cheek with my finger tips blushing. Her lips feel like a velvety soft kiss against my cheek. I smile dreamily. I realize the way I am acting and shake this feeling I have off. What am I thinking? She is a child of the Hamato family. I was raised in the foot clan. It would never work out. I head back to the foot clan building and go to my room. I sink into my hammock and stare at the ceiling. I can't get her out of my mind. Why does she look like the girl in my sketch book? Did I meet her before when I was little? And why did I get angry when those pricks were messing with her? I grunt as I turn onto my side and glare at the wall. Maybe I should get some sleep. Yeah. And meditate in the morning after practice. I clear my thoughts and feel myself drift towards the realm of dreams. Maybe I will meet her again tomorrow. Nobody has to know and if they find out I'll just say I am spying on the Hamato family for the clan's benefit and will use her after she trusts me more as leverage. I don't really want to do that to her but it would be like a little white lie to the clan. I picture her smiling at me and her gentle voice and I finally go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Dreams, Assignments, and High School.

"I's gonna catch joo Katsuo!" I hear a little girl cry out laughing. I look in the direction of the girl and I see the one year old in my drawing. She's running with a little boy playing and having a good time. That name sound familiar. Then the boy stops. He is looking in the distant for a moment. "Mitsuko, go to your momma." Wait, that is the same name as the girl I met earlier tonight. She looks at him confused, not sure as to why he told her to do, "Katsuo?" "Just go Mitsuko." He states to her pushing her in the direction of her mother and runs in the opposite direction. Shadows engulf the boy and he disappears. The shadows come towards me now. Fear overcomes me and I start to run away from it. No matter how fast I run the shadows gain speed and catch up to me. The shadow swallows me. I feel it going into my mouth. It's sucking the life out of me.  
"Kei! Kei! Wake up!" I shoot up out of my hammock only to fall onto my butt. I breathe heavily. It was just a dream. A super freaky dream. "Kei? Are you alright. You were screaming in your sleep." My friend Hwan asks me. "Yeah. I'm fine. It was just a dream." I say getting up. What was that dream about. I haven't had a dream like that before. And who is that boy. He looked kinda like me? I shrug it off. It's probably nothing. I'll meditate about it later if I have that dream again. "Did you just come in cause I was screaming in my sleep?" I ask Hwan. He shakes his head no. "Master Saki wanted to speak with you." I let out a sigh. Ever sense I was little Saki, also known as the Shredder to our enemy's, has had me go to his room every morning. When I was old enough to pick up a wood katana he started to train me. I've mastered many different weapons sense then. He said that I am being trained for a purpose. To kill his enemy's. And when the time was right he'll give me the task to kill them and their offspring that is older than a small child. Unfortunately I have a hunch it is the Hamato's. "Alright, I'll be there shortly." I go into the restroom and turn on the cold water and get in, feeling the water run over my body. I don't like stealing, killing, or hurting innocent people. I never have. But that is what the foot does. According to records they didn't always do that. They used to be noble and save peasants from evil emperors in Japan. The only time they did things like this was when their master was evil. Like the current master now is evil. I turn off the water and get out. I look at myself in the mirror. Is this the life I want to live. As a assassin? Or do I want to be someone else. Yeah, I'd rather be someone else. But unfortunately again, I don't have a choice. It is my destiny to do thing I never wanted to do. Maybe that will all change one day. The day when we get a new master. "Kei hurry up! You know how he hates to be kept waiting!" Hwan shouts out snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly dry off and pull my hair back and braid it so it is out of my way for my daily training. I tug my ninja garb on and go out. I run into master's room and bow. "You requested to see me master?" "Yes I did Kei. Have you got something to tell me? Like the girl you saved yesterday?" You can't hide anything from him. Damn. "Yes. The girl is called Mitsuko Hamato." I prepare for him to punish me but he doesn't. Instead he just laughs. "Ah perfect. This shall fit into my plans perfectly." His plans? "What do you mean.. master?" I ask him. "What I mean is your going to purse her. Makes her trust you. Love you. Take you home to her family and get them to trust you. And when the time is right you'll strike and end this war. And bring me back their heads to me. This is what you have trained for. It is your destiny." He tells me walking around me with his hard cruel eyes looking at me. He expects me to do this without fail. I don't want to. I won't! But, I have to obey him. "I'll, not fail you master." I say softly. I hope I can prolong the outcome of this as long as possible, or at least be able to tell them the truth and hope they'll not kill me. "Good, I've enrolled you into her school and all of her classes. The school supplies are in your room already. All you have to do is make a good impression on her today, Kei. Oh, and your last name for school is Di'mex. You may leave now." I bow and leave going back to my room. How am I going to get out of doing this? I don't want to hurt anybody. Especially Mitsuko. I don't know why, but I feel like I'd rather die than harm her in any way. God, please help me through this and end the life of the Shredder so I don't have to do it.

**Me: Oh boy, Kei's life is a super mess right. Don't worry Kei I'll find a way to get you out... eventually... And don't little kids sound so cute. Epically when they can't speak words properly.^^  
Kei: *clears his throat*  
Me: Okay okay I'm getting to it. You worse then your dimensionally relatives.-_-  
Kei: Well I want to see what going to happen next.  
Me:*eye roll***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Angels,Cupcakes,and Guilt

Half way through the walk to school, I catch in the corner of my eye, a sweet, curvy figure, not very tall, long medium brown hair, and a flash of vibrant blue over, electric blue eyes. My eyes track her up and down, much like a predator would do to a prey. But this girl, this angel...is not prey. At least, I don't want her to be.  
"Mitsuko?"I greet her from behind. She jumps and turns around looking startled. "Oh Kei. You frightened me."she states with her delicate, little hand over her heart. "My bad. You should pay more attention to your surroundings. "I say jokingly for any outsiders to see, but I mean for her to pick up to stay away from me.  
But, I'm guessing she didn't. She just giggles,"Yeah my dad tells me that a lot.". She re-adjusts her backpack on her shoulder. "So , what? are you doing here so early?"I ask. "Oh , I volunteer at the library,sometimes...and well..I can eat my cupcakes in peace..."Mitsuko, says blushing. "Oh...cupcakes?"I ask puzzled.  
"Yeah, I have an addiction to cupcakes...they're my weakness."she blushes. "Oh, so you're like the 'Cupcake Princess' or something like that?"I ask. She nods the sweetest blush painting her flawless face. How could I hurt her like Master Saki wants me too?  
"You can tag along with me if you want too, it's nice to be able to talk to somebody once in a while." she says with a inviting smile. I feel like I'll pass out from her sparkling white smile. "Sure."I answer. I feel a blush grow on my face and look at my feet as I walk with her. "So, what school do you go to?" She asks me.  
"This one."I say pointing. "That's the school I go to, why have not met you before now?" She questions raising her brow. "I just moved here about a week ago." I say, lying to her. One good thing about being in the foot I had to learn to keep a straight face while lying to people. The only person I couldn't lye to is Master Saki. "Oh, where from?" she asks smiling. "From Jersey."I lie with ease.  
"Cool." She replies. I smile as we walk towards where the library is. Perfect beginning to a perfect day.

_  
**Mitsuko: Yea~ I'm the cupcake princess ^/^**  
**Kei::)**  
**Me: Next chapter coming soon^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Guns, Bandages, and Art

I see something out of the corner of my eye. There is someone from the clan in the tree. He is aiming a gun towards Mitsuko. Is this what Master Saki meant by a 'good impression' on Mitsuko. "Look out!" I say pulling her to me and protecting her with my body when he fires the gun. I feel the bullet go into my shoulder. Damn that hurts. "Oh my god Kei! Are you okay?"she shrieks. She checks my shoulder, and rushes me gently into the library. "Sit down, I'll get the first aid kit." she says rushing to get the kit. There are times I hate being a foot ninja. She rushes back with a clinical white box in her hand. She sit next to me and her fast delicate fingers search recklessly in the box for something that will help my shoulder.  
" Um.. should I take my shirt off?" I ask blushing deeply. "Sure." she states abruptly not taking her eyes off the kit. I'm not sure she was completely listening. I pull my shirt off and examine the bullet hole. "Well, looks like my shirt bites the dust." I say with sigh. She pays no attention to my shirt, and starts to clean the wound with an alcohol wipe. I wince slightly. "That smarts a little." I let out a slightly pained chuckle. Mitsuko smiles a little.  
"Um... thanks for, keeping me from being shot." She says barely above a whisper. I smile," No problem." "There. All fixed." she says putting the stuff back into the kit. "Thanks."I tell her. "No problem." She says smiling for a moment. I get into my backpack and get my gym shirt out. I see her blushing slightly out of the corner of my eye. "What?" I ask looking at her. "Nothing." she says blushing. She looks like she is staring at my muscles. I blush before I pull the shirt on. "So.. are there any good art books here?" I ask to get her to focus on something other than me. "Yes...I'll get them." she gets up and walks away.  
I watch her walk away for a minute before I get my sketch book out and doodle a bit to release the tension of the morning, which is extremely difficult and I have the feeling that more will be coming. She comes back with several heavy looking books in her arms. "What are you drawing?" she asks as she sets the books down. I close the book before she can see I'm drawing her face. "Nothing. Just doodling."I lie. Mitsuko raises her brow and smirks slightly. "I'm so sure?" "You are so sure."I tell her.  
"Hey what's that?" she says suddenly, pointing to behind me. I quickly turn my head to see what she is asking about. Nothing is there...but I feel my sketch book being snatched out of my hands. I turn back around and I see her looking through it. "H-hey!"I shout blushing. She throws a pencil at me. "This is a library, dummy." she says. I sit quietly staring at the table top, waiting for her to finish looking at my sketch book. "These are all great." she whispers in awe. "T-thanks."I say stuttering slightly. I glace at her. I'm guessing she came across the sketch I just drew of her face, because she is smirking slightly. "Welcome." she giggles, handing the book back to me. What in the hell have I gotten myself into?

**Me: I say she has you where she wants you.:D**  
**Mitsuko: Yep.;D**  
**Kei:*blushing***  
**Mitsuko: Awe your so cute blushing.^^**  
**Kei: . Mitsuko...*blushig deeper***  
**Me: See you guys in the next chapter.;D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Fight, Flight, and Tears.  
I shove my sketchbook back into my backpack blushing. I grab one of the books she got and skim through it, "So... what type of cupcakes do you like?" "Red velvet with cream cheese frosting, and chocolate. Why?" "No reason... just curious." I reply just before we here a gun go off near the library. I shoot up out of my chair and move the curtain a bit to see out. "What's going on?!"Mitsuko asks a little on edge. "There are some gang members outside. They have somebody surrounded." I reply as I grab my backpack and take my sai's out.  
"What are you doing?"She asks slightly trembling. "He needs help, if he does not get help the gang will make the guy full of bullet holes." I say to her. She looks scared but… that guy needs help. "J-just be careful." she says.  
I smile at her reassuringly." I'll try." I say before I run out the door of the library. She watches me from the window. I nod in her direction before I start to disarm the idiots who are attacking the school. Boy are these guys pathetic. Tiny little knifes or guns as their weapons. And not a single impressive move from any of them!  
The guy I came out here to help also has a pair of sai's and looks about my age. Cool. So, I'm not gonna bore you with the details, but that guy and myself kicked ass with ease. And before you know it the thugs are either unconscious or ran off like the cowards they are. "Hey, your pretty good at fighting." The guy says to me with a grin. "You're pretty good yourself. Where'd you learn those mo-" "YOU MORONS! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED!"Mitsuko says before she smacks us, covered in tears.  
"Ow! Like I can control when the Purple Dragons single us out Mitsuko." The guy says rubbing his cheek. I rub mine a bit to. She's a lot stronger then she looks. "JUN,I DON'T CARE!"she shouts at him in tears. Jun lets out a sigh running his fingers through his hair."Alright, I'm sorry jeez." "Y-you better be, you jerk." she stutters still tearing up. I am unsure what to say to get her to feel better.  
"And what about you?" she questions me with tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."I tell her honestly. Before I know what I am doing I pull her into a hug and rub her back a bit. She trembles a bit, and then calms down. She looks up at me and blushes. I blush as well. Why does this feel familiar?  
Jun clears his throat and says, "Right here you know." That just makes us blush harder. Mitsuko pulls away and looks at her feet," Um… class is about to start... bye." She says before running off. "Dude, you are the first guy I seen her react with like that. I think she likes you" Jun says to me patting my back with a smirk. I blush and look away. Does she really like me?  
**_**  
**Me: Da da da daaaa...:D**  
**Kei: Come on next chapter please.**  
**Me: all will come in good time.;)**  
**Kei:*rolls eyes***


	6. Chapter 6

Crushes, Coincidence, and Flirting.

Mitsuko's pov:

I hope what happened this morning does not happen again. I sit in my seat for my English literature class and sigh. I hate fights, especially when others I care about might get hurt.  
"Hey Mitsuko why you looking so down?" Tina, my best friend, asks me. Her Twin sister Cosby is also my friend but she is not in the same class as us. "Nothing Tina..." I reply. "You sure is not having anything to do with that hot new student?" she inquirers raising her brow smirking. I blush and look at the desk."N-no, it's not because of Kei..." I mumble out. Tina moves to her seat grinning. I hope she is not going to try match me and Kei up. Not that I don't want to be with him like that; but we just met and we should get to know each other first.

Mrs. Hathaway comes into the room and starts attendance and class seems like it is going to be the same as usual. Or at least I thought it would be. The door to the classroom opens and Kei walks in with a tardy pass. I blush slightly as I watch him go to where the teacher is. "I'm sorry for being late. I kinda um... got lost." He says looking like he's a little nervous. I glance around and I see that the other girls are looking at him like he is eye candy. I look at my desk again in frustration and annoyance. This happens every time. I like someone it seems all the other girls like him too. And it s usually one of them who gets the person I crush on.

"It is alright. Class it seems we have a new student. Why don't you tell everyone your name." Mrs Hathaway says smiling. I look up at him along with everyone in the class. He fidgets a bit," My name is um.. Kei Di'mex." "More like muscle man." Tina whispers to me making me blush again.

"Welcome to class Mr Di'mex, it looks like there is a seat open next to Miss Hamato." He gets to sit next to me? Yes~! I smile warmly at him. He nods his head and move to the desk and sits down. The teacher resumes her role call for class. I keep glancing at him. God, I got it bad for him don't I? I gotta talk to him, I mean just looking at him like this may lead him to think I find him awkward. "So um, Kei. Can I see you class sheet? If we have more classes that are similar you won't get lost again." Won't get lost again? God I sound like a snob! He doesn't seem to let that both him cause he smiles and reaches into his backpack "Sure." He replies getting it out and handing it to me.

I look it over. To my surprise and glee we have the same classes and teachers. "It look like we have the same classes together." I tell him handing his paper back to him smiling. He smiles back. "Well, I guess I'm just lucky." "Lucky? How so?" "Cause I won't get lost anymore." he replies winking at me and chuckles.

Is he flirting with me? I blush slightly and grin. "I guess. So your last name is Di'mex?" "Yeah... I'm kind of an orphan so when I left the orphanage in New Jersey I had to make a name for myself." He replies looking a bit sad. I look at him in pity. Poor Kei. "That's so sad." I tell him "It's alright. I'm used to it." He says smiling.

"Class, get out your books and turn to chapter 3." Kei and I stop talking and I get my book out. I wish there was a way I could help him. Maybe he can stay with us? Mom did say that she had an idea for a bed and breakfast. I smile to myself. I'll ask mom then ask him if he would like to. I hope he says yes. I'm sure Daddy will let him stay due to him saving me twice

**Me:... Remind me never to write a story after watching the lion king number two. Next chapter will be up as fast as I can get it. I got Cosby in~!.^^**


End file.
